


Wisdom

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione begins to see Luna's wisdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom

Wisdom

"Did you know him?" Luna's head is cocked as she watches Colin Creevey's muggle parents wipe scalding tears from their cheeks. It is another memorial at Hogwarts, another death remembered.

Hermione nods. "Not very well, but--"

"It hurts anyway," Luna nods her understanding. "There were a lot of deaths."

"There might have been more," Hermione frowns. "At least we're still here."

"The part of us that's left," Luna corrects.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what--"

"My mother used to say, when someone we know dies, a part of us goes with them."

Hermione nods. It's a sweet sentiment.

"But they're alright," Luna smiles. "The part of me that went with them is happy."

Hermione's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"The have something we don't have: peace. It's a good reward." Luna's expression is idyllic.

Whatever it is Luna has, Hermione realizes that maybe it isn't intelligence, but wisdom, and for all Hermione's smarts, she doesn't have this thing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luna asked.

"I'd like that."


End file.
